Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse
brouillon thumb|260px|Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse (1747 - 1812).thumb|260px|Médaille de table en argent offerte par le vice-amiral [[Pierre André de Suffren de Saint-Tropez à Villaret de Joyeuse. Ils sont tous les deux les témoins au mariage de Benoît de Rambaud, à Versailles en 1785.]] Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse, puis avant 1789 Louis Thomas de Joyeuse, et après 1792 Louis Thomas Villaret-Joyeuse, signe à cette époque VillaretOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.20.. Il est né le 29 mai 1747 à Auch et baptisé dans la cathédrale Sainte-Marie. Il est décédé le 24 juillet 1812, à Venise, et repose, selon son souhait, dans l'île du Lido de Venise, juste au bord de la mer''Venise, un refuge romantique: (1830-1848), Espaces littéraires, Florence Brieu-Galaup. L'Harmattan, 2007.. Né dans une famille de militaires, d'un père écuyer mais uniquement à la fin de sa vie, Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse fait un bref passage certainement comme garde de la Gendarmerie du roiOrtholan, colonel Henri, ''L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), pp. 34 et 35.. Villaret de Joyeuse entre dans la marine royale comme volontaire dès 1763. En 1768, il est enseigne de vaisseau à la Compagnie des Indes. Après plusieurs campagnes dans les mers des Indes depuis 1773, il est nommé Lieutenant de frégate, en 1778, pour sa belle défense de Pondichéry. En 1781, il est capitaine de brûlot et il rejoint l'escadre de Pierre André de Suffren, qui lui confie des commandements puis l'appelle, en 1782, comme aide de camp. Villaret de Joyeuse gagne l'indéfectible estime de Pierre André de Suffren après le succès de son intrépide mission sur Madras et son courageux sacrifice qui permettent de sauver l'escadre française d'un anéantissement certain. En 1783, le roi le nomme Grand-croix de l'Ordre militaire de Saint-Louis et, en 1784, il reçoit sa nomination au grade de Lieutenant des vaisseaux du Roi. Il connaît l’époque où la marine de Louis XVI sait affronter avec succès la Royal Navy pendant la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique. Messire Thomas-Louis de Villaret, chevalier de Joyeuse se marie avec Félicité de Villars de Roche, à Versailles, le 13 mai 1788, à Lorient''Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790, Morbihan: Evêché des Vannes, nos. 1-347''. Volume 1, archives ecclésiastiques : série G, clergé séculier, Archives départementales du Morbihan, Charles Estienne, J. de La Martinière, Gustave Duhem, Pierre Thomas-Lacroix. Impr. et librairie Galles, 1901.Archives civiles -, Numéro 1,Volume 4 Auteur Morbihan (France). Archives. Éditeur Galles, 1881.. Elle est la descendante d'Itier de Vilars, qui vers 1090 est témoin d'une donation de Maynard "de Ciserio" à l'abbaye de Baignes. Ils ont une fille et deux fils, dont Alexis Jean Marie, né à Lorient en 1788, futur capitaine de vaisseau, chevalier de l’ordre de Saint-Louis et de la Légion d'honneur. Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse est d'une noblesse récente et non titrée. C'est l'Empereur qui va le faire comte. Cela va néanmoins suffire pour qu'il soit persécuté comme aristocrate. Son nom doit devenir dès le début de la Révolution Villaret-Joyeuse. C'est néanmoins du fait de l'élimination des aristocrates du Grand corps que ce petit noble de province va avoir de l'avancement. Thomas de Joyeuse est aussi franc-maçon, mais chez les officiers de marine c'est fréquent''Dictionnaire des marins francs-maçons, Gens de mer et professions connexes aux XVIIIe, XIXe et XXe siècles : Travaux de la loge maritime de recherche La Pérouse - Kronos N° 56, Jean-Marc Van Hille, L'Harmattan, 2011.. En 1793, il est enfin capitaine de vaisseau. Villaret essaie d’éviter la fin de notre Marine de guerre pendant la Révolution du fait du manque d’entretien des navires, des défaites et de l’anarchie régnant dans les ports et les arsenaux. Contrairement à la plupart des autres officiers de notre Marine, il n’émigre pas. Son fervent patriotisme donne à Thomas Villaret-Joyeuse le grade de Contre-amiral (novembre 1793), puis de vice-amiral, en 1794. Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse est surtout connu pour avoir commandé les navires français lors de la bataille du 13 prairial an II (28 mai/1er juin 1794). Élu fin 1796 au Conseil des Cinq-Cents, par le département du Morbihan, il siège avec un groupe de tendance royaliste. Les députés composant ce club sont des modérés qui ne souhaitent pas un retour à l’Ancien Régime, mais plutôt une monarchie constitutionnelle qui acceptant certains acquis de la Révolution. Villaret entre en conflit assez violent avec le ministre de la Marine et des colonies qui cherche à faire appliquer l’abolition de l'esclavage dans les colonies. Villaret dont le frère possède une grande plantation dans à l’Isle de France (Mauritius) devient le principal porte-parole du lobby colonial. Secrétaire du Conseil''Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795, Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987., il est néanmoins condamné à la déportation par la loi du 19 Fructidor an V, car les républicains craignent un retour en force des royalistes. Bonaparte le libère et lui confie le commandement de l’escadre de Brest en mars 1801. Après avoir conduit l’expédition du général Leclerc à Saint-Domingue, envoyée pour combattre Toussaint Louverture, il reste aux Antilles comme Capitaine général de la Martinique et de Sainte-Lucie (1802 - 1809). Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse est fait Grand-aigle de la Légion d'Honneur en 1805''La Légion d'honneur: son institution, sa splendeur, ses curiosités'', Alexandre Mazas, Chez Dentu, 1854. et Comte d'Empire en 1808''Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795'', Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987.. En 1809, il tente de résister courageusement à un corps expéditionnaire anglais. Il enferme nos troupes dans les forts, mais ils doivent capituler sous le nombre au bout de trois semaines. Lorsque Villaret revient en France. Il est considéré comme responsable de la perte des îles et est exilé à Rouen jusqu’en avril 1811. En 1811, Napoléon relève Villaret de sa disgrâce et le nomme Gouverneur général de Venise, en 1812, mais une crise d’hydropisie le terrasse peu après, le 24 juillet 1812[http://data.bnf.fr/10730045/louis-thomas_villaret_de_joyeuse/ Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse (1747-1812)], Comte de l’Empire. Son dossier militaire nous dit qu’il... : ... a fait 28 campagnes, a passé 16 ans et 1/2 à la mer et a été blessé deux fois, cinq campagnes dans l’Inde sous les ordres de Mr. De Suffren, trois combats dans la guerre de la révolution. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE ET SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . Quand il naît le 29 mai 1747 à Auch, place de la Treille, aujourd'hui place Villaret de Joyeuse,. Il est baptisé en la cathédrale Sainte-Marie. Rien ne semble destiner Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse à devenir un amiral de la flotte pendant la Terreur. Sa famille tient un rang distingué dans cette ville de Gascogne où les marins sont relativement rares. Son père, François Villaret de Joyeuse est un ancien capitaine de dragons, devenu contrôleur receveur général des Domaines du Roy de la généralité d'AuchHistoire de la ville d'Auch, depuis les Romains jusqu'en 1789 Commune, Institutions, Comtes d…? Prosper Lafforque, p. 306.. Sa mère, Thérèse de Courtade ou Courtade, est d’une famille établie de longue date à Auch. La famille Villaret de Joyeuse connaît une très rapide ascension sociale. Les deux frères de Thomas vont parvenir au grade de généralOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.8.. Toutefois, bien que leur grand-père ne soit qu'un ébéniste de Montpellier, leurs parents prétendent descendre d’une maison de chevalerie, les Villaret (Provence), grands maîtres de l’ordre de Malte en 1280 et 1306Henri Jougla de Morenas, Grand Armorial de France, t.VI, p.492.. Mais le blason des Villaret de Joyeuse : : D'or à trois monts de gueules rangés en fasce, mouvant du bas de l'écu et sommés chacun d'une corneille de sable n'est adopté que par les descendants de l’ébéniste et l’oncle du futur amiral, et son parent chef des ingénieurs géographes du roi ne signe que VillaretOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.23.. Les actes de mariage des frères et sœur de Thomas reconnaissent à leur père la qualité d’écuyer, dès le mariage de sa fille. Joyeuse est d'ailleurs considéré comme un aristocrate par les révolutionnaires et son frère aîné émigre. Sous la Restauration, son frère s’attribue le titre de marquis, ce que personne pourtant ne contesteOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.25.. La plupart des encyclopédistes ou de ses biographes le disent noble''Biographie maritime ou, Notices historiques sur la vie et les campagnes des marins célèbres…'', Joseph François Gabriel Hennequin, p. 214.Nouvelle Biographie Générale Depuis Les Temps Les Plus Reculés Jusqu'A Nos Jours, Avec Les Renseignements Bibliographiques Et L'indication Des Sources A Consulter ; Publiée Par Mm. Firmin Didot Frères, Sous La Direction De M. Le Dr Hoefer, Hoefer (dr. J.C.F.) , p.162.Dictionnaire historique, ou histoire abrégée de hommes qui se sont fait un ... - Page 304, François Xavier de Feller, 1735-1802 - 1833.Fastes De La Nation Française Ou Tableaux Pittoresques Gravés Par D'habiles Artistes, Accompagnés D'un Texte Explicatif, Et Destinés A Perpétuer La Mémoire Des Hauts Faits Militaires, Des Traits De Vertus Civiques, Ainsi Que Des Exploits Des Membres De La Légion d'honneur, Ternisien D'Haudricourt, Chez Potier, Au Bureau De L'auteur, -1804, p.31... entre autres !. Il est effectivement fait comte de l'EmpireDictionnaire des marins français, Étienne Taillemite, Tallandier, 2002, p.531 et Nouvelle Biographie Générale Depuis Les Temps Les Plus Reculés Jusqu'à Nos Jours, Avec Les Renseignements Bibliographiques Et L'indication Des Sources A Consulter ; Publiée Par Mm. Firmin Didot Frères, Sous La Direction De M. Le Dr Hoefer, Hoefer (dr. J.C.F.), p.162 et Cahier, Paris, Académie d'histoire, Académie d'histoire, 1970, p.40 no.1-11 1970-1971, et Livre - Histoire De La Ville D'Auch Depuis Les Romains jusqu'en 1789. Commune, Institutions, Comtes d'Armagnac, Chroniques, Mœurs, Usages, Archéologie, Statistiques, Édifices, Biographie Etc...Avec Plans Et Pièces Justificatives, Histoire De La Ville d'Auch Depuis Les Romains jusqu'en 1789. Commune, Institutions, Comtes D'Armagnac, Lafforgue, p.306.... Thomas est le frère de Jean-Marie de Villaret-Joyeuse général de la Révolution et du Premier Empire. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Le jeune Thomas fait de très solides études au collège des jésuites de sa ville natale et sa mère, femme pieuse, le verrait d’un bon œil embrasser l’état ecclésiastique. Mais, Louis n’est pas d’accord… La mer l’attire, il rêve d’être marin. Ses parents partent s'installer à Beauvais, puis à Versailles et à défaut de pouvoir lui faire endosser une soutane, a seize ans il est en 1764 Gendarme de la garde qui accompagne les carrosses du roi, qui relève de la Maison militaire du roi de France''Biographie maritime ou, Notices historiques sur la vie et les campagnes des marins célèbres…'', Joseph François Gabriel Hennequin, p. 213.. Selon le colonel Ortholan, auteur de l’''Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse'', son nom ne figure pas sur les registres de cette compagnie d’élite. Il est peut-être garde de la Gendarmerie du roi, qui compte huit compagnies et est certes un corps privilégié, mais moins prestigieux que celui des Gendarmes de la gardeOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), pp. 34 et 35.. Ce Gascon se fait rapidement apprécier par ses qualités de chef et son aptitude à l’apprentissage du métier des armes. Mais les duels sont restés fréquents, et on le retrouve souvent en train d’en découdre sur le pré. Il arrive que ces affrontements pour l’honneur se terminent mal : Louis tue un adversaire Biographie maritime ou, Notices historiques sur la vie et les campagnes des marins célèbres…, Joseph François Gabriel Hennequin, p. 214.Nouvelle Biographie Générale Depuis Les Temps Les Plus Reculés Jusqu'à Nos Jours, Avec Les Renseignements Bibliographiques Et L'indication Des Sources A Consulter ; Publiée Par Mm. Firmin Didot Frères, Sous La Direction De M. Le Dr Hoefer, Hoefer (dr. J.C.F.), p.162 et Dictionnaire historique, ou histoire abrégée de hommes qui se sont fait un ... p.304, de François-Xavier Feller, Francois Xavier de Feller, 1735-1802 - 1833.Fastes De La Nation Française Ou Tableaux Pittoresques Gravés Par D'habiles Artistes, Accompagnés D'un Texte Explicatif, Et Destinés A Perpétuer La Mémoire Des Hauts Faits Militaires, Des Traits De Vertus Civiques, Ainsi Que Des Exploits Des Membres De La Légion D'honneur, Ternisien D'Haudricourt, Chez Potier, Au Bureau De L'auteur, -1804, p.31. et doit quitter en toute hâte ce corps d’élite qu'est la Maison militaire du roi de France. * * * * * * * * * SOUS L'ANCIEN RÉGIME . Apprentissage dans la Royale et la Compagnie des Indes (1765-1773) . thumb||260px|Le port de Rochefort en 1762, par Vernet.thumb|260px|Notables du port de Rochefort. Le 2 mai 1765, Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse s'embarque comme volontaire sur la flûte La Nourrice, armée à Rochefort''Dictionnaire biographique des généraux et amiraux français de la révolution et de l'empire (1792-1814), Préface par le commandant André ́Lasseray' ..., Georges Six, G. Saffroy, 1934, p.553. pour un voyage de près d'un an à Cayenne et aux Antilles. ''La Nourrice est désarmée à Nantes. Il n'est qu'un simple volontaire, faute de pouvoir rentrer aux gardes de la marine, et c'est là une déchéance par rapport à la Maison militaire du roi de France. L’ordonnance du 17 septembre 1764 du secrétaire d’État à la marine est là pour permettre aux jeunes gens de bonne famille de devenir officier sans entrer dans l’une des compagnies des gardes de la marine, ce qui est très coûteux et demande une appartenance à la noblesse clairement établieOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), pp.39 et 40. . Bien entendu, comme les officiers de la plume, les volontaires sont méprisés et leur avancement va être plus long. Le 20 août 1766, Thomas part sur l'Éléphant, armé à Bordeaux, transportant des troupes aux Antilles, le navire est désarmé à Rochefort le 6 mai 1767Archives centrales de la Marine à Vincennes, dossier Villaret de Joyeuse.. Le 15 mars 1768, au bout de deux ans de navigations, Joyeuse se voit nommer Enseigne de la Compagnie des Indes et officierArchives centrales de la Marine à Vincennes, dossier Villaret de Joyeuse, sur la flûte Le Parham, de la Compagnie des Indes, armé à Rochefort, destinée à l'Île de Saint-Domingue et désarmée à BordeauxBulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers, Société archéologique, historique, littéraire et scientifique du Gers, Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994, v.95 1994-1995, p.442.. Il rentre à l'amirauté pour y subir des examens lui permettant d'être capitaine d'un navire marchand, examens qu'il réussit. Le 8 avril 1770, il retourne sur la flûte Le Parham, avec toujours le même capitaine depuis le 20 août 1766, un certain, Gilbert, et part à Saint-Domingue, mais le navire est désarmé à Rochefort, le 6 septembre 1770Archives centrales de la Marine à Vincennes, dossier Villaret de Joyeuse.. Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse a le même grade, car il navigue en temps de paix, donc les avancements sont lents, surtout pour un volontaire. Les officiers bleus peuvent juste prétendre à devenir des officiers auxiliaires et Joyeuse navigue jusqu'ici sur de vieux bâtiments transportant des troupes ou des munitions. Du 6 septembre 1770 au 20 avril 1773, il n’est pas pendant plus de deux ans à la mer. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Arsenal de Rochefort. * * * * * L'océan Indien . thumb|260px|Vue des magasins de la Compagnie des Indes à Pondichéry. de l'amirauté et de la maison du gouverneur. .]] Le 20 avril 1773 Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse part de Lorient et transporte des troupes à l'Isle de France (ancien nom de l'île Maurice) et pour protéger l'établissement qu'on veut former à Madagascar. Il est capitaine en second de La Fortune, armée à Brest''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827... Joyeuse arrive à l'Isle de France début 1774 et navigue dès juin dans l'océan Indien, sur ''Le Coromandel jusqu'au 20 mai 1775 en face des côtes du BengaleDossier/Marine et colonies Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse.. Le 17 mai 1776 Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse repart à destination de Pondichéry et Mahé avec la corvette L'AtalanteBulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers, Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994-1995, p.442.Dictionnaire des marins français, Étienne Taillemite, Éditions maritimes & d'outre-mer, 1982, p.327. sur laquelle il est capitaine en second''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. C'est alors qu'éclate la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique. Lieutenant de frégate, il se retrouve sans bâtiment sur lequel embarquer à Pondichéry lorsque les Britanniques viennent mettre le siège devant cette place en 1778. Il offre ses services au gouverneur et déploie en ces circonstances des talents et une bravoure tels qu’il obtient le commandement de la flûte la ''Pintade, en 1779, grâce au récit que fait Guillaume Léonard de Bellecombe, au roi, de sa belle défense de Pondichéry. Il part en croisière sur la côte de Coromandel''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers'', Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994-1995, p.442.Dictionnaire des marins français, Étienne Taillemite, Éditions maritimes & d'outre-mer, 1982, p.327. sur laquelle il est capitaine en second''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Ses appointements comme lieutenant de frégate ne sont que de 840 livresDossier/Marine et colonies Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse., mais il a enfin de l'avancement. Le 1er janvier 1778 il repart de l'Isle de France (Mauritius) sur une flûte, ''La Pintade à destination de Pondichéry et Mahé. En 1779, Thomas de Joyeuse est capitaine de la corvette La Dauphine et fait du cabotage pendant 6 mois entre l'île Bourbon et MadagascarBulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers, Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994-1995, p.442.. L'année suivante, il est l'un des officiers du vaisseau le Brillant, vaisseau de la Compagnie des Indes de 1.100 tonneaux et 58 canons. Il part de l'Isle de France en croisière sur le Banc des Aiguilles, au sud de l'océan Indien, pendant 23 mois et 4 joursDossier/Marine et colonies Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse.. * * * * * Un officier bleu promu par Suffren . thumb|260px|Plan réalisé par son ami Benoît de Rambaud.thumb|260px|Autre plan réalisé par son ami Benoît de Rambaud. Pierre André de Suffren le nomme capitaine de brûlot, et le 28 octobre 1781 lui confie le commandement du brûlot Le Pulvériseur, avec lequel il navigue pendant 11 mois. Ses appointements comme capitaine de brûlot sont de 1.500 livres. Ce célèbre amiral découvrent bientôt parmi tant d'officiers distingués qui servent sous ses ordres, le mérite de Villaret de Joyeuse. Au siège de Gondelour, il le choisit pour aide de campBulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers, Société archéologique, historique, littéraire et scientifique du Gers, Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994, v.95 1994-1995, p.442''Dictionnaire des marins français'', Étienne Taillemite, Éditions maritimes & d'outre-mer, 1982, p.327.. Il le fait capitaine en second''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Dans l’escadre de Pierre André de Suffren, il commande de la frégate ''La Bellone après la bataille pour Gondelour, avec laquelle il fait différentes croisières pendant 8 mois, à Achem et en Malaisie. Villaret revient à Trinquemalé, ou le vieil amiral lui confie la corvette La Nayade''Dossier/Marine et colonies Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse.. C’est avec bâtiment que Joyeuse se trouve chargé d'une mission difficile, qui demande une expérience consommée et une grande résolution. Il s'agit d'avertir Antoine de Thomassin de Peinier, qui avec une division navale a été envoyé pour nettoyer la rade de Madras, qu'une escadre anglaise beaucoup plus forte que la sienne croise au large de cette côte, épiant les vaisseaux français, dont elle espère bien faire sa proie. Pour les prévenir à temps, il faut passer au milieu de cette escadre anglaise. Suffren lui dit : : ''Je vous ai choisi parce que j'ai besoin d'un homme de tête ; faites tout ce que vous pourrez pour remplir votre mission, je vous donne carte blanche. Vous serez chassé en allant ou en revenant : vous serez probablement pris ; mais vous vous battrez bien, c'est ce que je veux''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers, Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994-1995, p.442.''Dictionnaire des marins français, Étienne Taillemite, Éditions maritimes & d'outre-mer, 1982, p.327.. Louis Thomas estime avoir à effectuer une mission très dangereuse sur un bâtiment médiocre, une charrette, le bailli Pierre André de Suffren lui répond : : Si quelqu'un peut tirer parti de cette charrette, c'est vous. Villaret commentera ce propos quelques années plus tard : : Le seigneur Jupiter savait dorer la pilule. Arrivé aux atterrages de Madras, mais n'ayant pu mettre la vigilance de l'ennemi en défaut, Villaret veut au moins en succombant, faire connaître à la division qu'il avait mission de sauver le danger qui la menace. Le vaisseau de ligne anglais Le Sceptre, de 64 canons, lui donne déjà chasse. Villaret fait monter sur le pont de La Nayade tout son équipage, composé de 120 hommes, et leur dit : : Ce n'est qu'un bâtiment armé par la compagnie des Indes, des braves comme vous ne se laisseront pas prendre par un marchand. On lui répond par des acclamations, et tout est disposé pour le combat. Villaret ne commence cependant la canonnade que lorsqu'il est près de la rote, et qu'il a atteint le point on les Français peuvent le voir. Là, sans autre espoir que d'avertir les siens, la plus terrible lutte s'engage. Pendant huit heures''Nouvelle Biographie Générale Depuis Les Temps Les Plus Reculés Jusqu'à Nos Jours, Avec Les Renseignements Bibliographiques. L'Indication Des Sources A Consulter'' Firmin Didot Frères, Dr Hoefer, Hoefer (dr. J.C.F.), p.161., trois heures selon d’autres sources ou cinq heures selon Joseph Siméon Rouxet''Le Bailli de Suffren dans l'Inde'', Joseph Siméon Rouxet, p. 181.. Une faible corvette de 18 canons résiste à un vaisseau de ligne, et cela à une distance si rapprochée, que le Commodore anglais se fait clairement entendre, en criant à M. de Villaret : Brave jeune a homme, conservez à votre roi un officier qui sait si bien défendre son pavillon. La corvette, entièrement démâtée, avec huit pieds d'eau dans sa cale, ayant perdu les trois quarts de son équipage et près de couler bas se rend enfin. Mais les vaisseaux français, instruits de la présence de l'ennemi, doivent leur salut à ce dévouement héroïque. Le capitaine du Sceptre refuse l'épée si vaillamment défendue, que son prisonnier veut lui remettre : : ''- Monsieur, vous nous donnez une bien belle frégate, mais vous nous l’avez fait payer bien cher !'' Les Anglais comblent Villaret de marques d'estime. Il est échangé peu de temps après, et Bussy qui commande les forces de terre française dans l'Inde, le décore de l'une des trois croix de l’ordre de Saint-Louis que le roi a mises à sa disposition''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers'',') Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994-1995, p.442.Dictionnaire des marins français, Étienne Taillemite, Éditions maritimes & d'outre-mer, 1982, p.327., sur laquelle il est capitaine en second''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Joyeuse sert alors sur ''le Héros, en tant qu’aide de camp de Suffren. En 1783 il commande une prise, la frégate Coventry, avec le grade de lieutenant de vaisseau. Suffren lui obtient aussi la grand-croix de l’ordre de Saint-Louis. C’est donc Suffren en campagne dans l’océan Indien le fait entrer dans le Grand Corps? ce qui aurait été éventuellement plus difficile en France où ses origines nobles auraient probablement fait l’objet d’un examen préalable. Il a en 1783, l'ordre d'aller à Batavia (Indes néerlandaises) pour traiter avec la Compagnie néerlandaise des Indes orientales d'intérêts importants. À son arrivée, il salue la place selon l'usage. Le commandant hollandais ne lui ayant pas fait rendre le salut, il s'embosse pendant la nuit, et fait signifier que si on ne lui rend pas le lendemain les honneurs qui lui sont dus, il foudroie la place. Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, la frégate française est saluée d'autant de coups de canon qu'elle en a tirés la veille. Les négociations sont conduites avec la même fermeté, et Villaret obtient tout ce qu'il demande''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, historique, littéraire & scientifique du Gers'',') Impr. Th. Bouquet, 1994-1995, p.442.Dictionnaire des marins français, Étienne Taillemite, Éditions maritimes & d'outre-mer, 1982, p.327. sur laquelle il est capitaine en second''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. * * * * * Brest . thumb|260px|Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse. Joyeuse ne revient en France qu'après la conclusion de la paix. Il rentre à Brest et prend le commandement de la frégate '' La Railleuse Thomas a 35 ans, il a le grade de lieutenant de vaisseau le 15 juillet 1784 et ses appointements sont de 1 600 livres, mais il est nommé successivement lieutenant de vaisseau, major de la marine à Lorient, certainement grâce à Pierre André de Suffren. Il est témoin avec le Bailli au mariage de Benoît de Rambaud et Agathe Mottet, le 7 mars 1785 à la paroisse Saint-Louis de Versailles. Ce Rambaud a été décoré lui-aussi de l'une des trois croix de l’ordre de Saint-Louis distribuées pendant la campagne aux Indes. Il est le beau-frère de Georges Pléville Le Pelley, autre futur amiral de la Marine de la républiqueGuy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi. pp. 29 et 30.. Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse de son côté se marie le 13 mai 1788 à Lorient avec Félicité de Villars de Roche (1752 - 1808), fille d’un capitaine d’infanterie. Le comte d'Hector (1722 - 1808) en qualité de Commandant de la Marine à Brest et la cour donnent la permission de se marier à Messire Louis Thomas de Villaret, chevalier de Joyeuse, chevalier de l’ordre de Saint-Louis''Acte de mariage, AD 56, Lorient, année 88, BMS.. Comme Pierre André de Suffren ou Georges Pléville Le Pelley, Joyeuse est franc-maçon. Membre honoraire de la loge ''Harmonie à l'Orient de Saint-Pierre à la Martinique, il devient membre du chapitre''Les officiers de marine du Premier Empire: étude sociale'', Pierre Lévêque, Service historique de la Marine, 2003, p.366., puis vénérable de la loge L’Union de Lorient. Beaucoup d'officiers de la Marine royale sont francs-maçons''Annales historiques de la Révolution française: organe de la Société des études robespierristes..., Albert Mathiez, Gustave Laurent, Georges Lefebvre, Firmin-Didot and c., v.46. 1974, p.43.. * * * * * * * * * * APRES 1789 . Saint-Domingue (1790-1791), ''Le Trajan (1792/1793) . Commandant de la frégate La Prudente, au moment où éclate la Révolution française, il quitte Lorient, après des mois de manœuvres dans la rade et rejoint fin 1790 Saint-Domingue, où il arrive au début de la révolution. Par sa fermeté, il contribue à retarder les déplorables événements, dont plus tard elle va être le théâtreBiographie universelle ancienne et moderne : histoire par ordre alphabétique de la vie publique et privée de tous les hommes…. publ. sous la dir. de M. Michaud, T. 43, p. 413.. Sa division est envoyée pour y rétablir l’ordre. Il remplit avec La Prudente cette mission. L’opération est cependant un échec total, la plupart des équipages se mutinant. La Prudente est l’un des seuls bâtiments où la discipline est maintenue ce qui fait attirer l’attention sur son commandant. Il revient en France avec le nouveau pavillon tricolore''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Le 1 janvier 1792, il est capitaine de vaisseau et commande ''Le Trajan, vaisseau de 74 canons dans l’escadre de Morard de Galles. Louis Thomas Villaret-Joyeuse et Le Trajan patrouillent au large des côtes vendéennes dans l'escadre du vice-amiral Morard de Galles, un ancien brillant officier de Suffren. Les équipages décident que la croisière dure depuis trop longtemps et ils se mutinent. Morard de Galles est menacé de mort et destitué. Villaret-Joyeuse doit calmer les esprits des équipages en ordonnant à l'escadre de rentrer à Brest. Pendant les troubles qui agitent la plupart des navires, l'équipage du '' Trajan'' obéit à son capitaine. Le 14 mars 1792, à Lorient, il prête le serment civique qui le lie au régime républicain. Il devient à partir de ce moment le citoyen Villaret-Joyeuse, capitaine de vaisseau de la République. Pourtant, son frère, lieutenant-colonel d’artillerie, émigre et la plupart de ses amis aussi. Le 5 février 1793, il est capitaine de vaisseau de 1re classe. Sur 180 capitaines de vaisseau, en 1792, il en reste 42 prêt à combattreOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.100.. Les autres ont émigrés, sont morts, ont pris leur retraite ou se cachent. * * * * * Contre-amiral sur ordre du Représentant du peuple . Le 16 novembre 1793, la Convention nationale l'élève au grade de contre-amiral et il est nommé au commandement de l'armée navale de Brest sur ordre du Représentant du peuple à Brest. Il a ordre d’arborer son pavillon sur le vaisseau La Montagne''Dossier/Marine et colonies. Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse.. André Jeanbon Saint André lui confie un poste qu'il n'a point sollicité, et qu'il accepte même avec répugnance, vue l'insubordination qui règne à cette époque dans les escadres de la république. Mais l'estime et l'affection générale dont il jouit parmi ses frères d'armes, et la fermeté de son caractère, lui fournissent les moyens de rétablir l'ordre partout où il commande. L'amiral Villaret de Joyeuse ne s'est point prononcé eu faveur de la révolution et passe même pour être très opposé aux principes professés par les trois premières assemblées délibérantes. Mais il n'a pas cru de son devoir d’abandonner la France à l'exemple de tant d'officiers distingués de la marine qui ont émigrés''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Il obéit aussi peut-être par crainte. On est alors aux pires moments de la Terreur. L'esprit d'insubordination et de révolte règne dans l'armée navale et plusieurs officiers en ont éprouvé les funestes effets. En juin 1793, Jean Bon Saint-André, représentant du peuple, destitue tous les chefs d'escadre, 71 capitaines de vaisseau et 400 lieutenants et enseignes de vaisseau''Histoire maritime de France contenant l'histoire des provinces et villes maritimes, des combats…'', Léon Guérin, p. 458.. André Jeanbon Saint André, membre de la Convention nationale, est investi d'une autorité illimitée par le département de la marine. Bon Saint-André fait-il nommer contre-amiral, du fait de relations antérieures entre les deux hommes ?Histoire maritime de France contenant l'histoire des provinces et villes maritimes, des combats…, Léon Guérin, p. 458.. Jean Bon Saint-André tient des propos étonnants au Comité de Salut public : : Je sais que Villaret est un aristocrate, mais il est brave et il servira bien''Guy de Rambaud, ''Pour l'amour du Dauphin, Anovi pp. 29 et 30.. * * * * * Commandant de l'armée navale de Brest (16 novembre 1793) . thumb|260px|Port de Brest en 1793 (Jean-François Hue, Musée de la Marine).thumb|260px|Jean Bon Saint André et des Intendants, en 1793. L’amiral Villaret-Joyeuse essaie de recréer une escadre capable de prendre la mer et d’affronter les flottes ennemies. Il a vingt-huit vaisseaux de ligne, restes imposants de nos armements d'Amérique et des IndesHistoire des Girondins, Alphonse de Lamartine, p. 95.. Mais, les vaisseaux et les frégates sont des coquilles vides, qui commence à pourrir faute d'entretien dans les ports français et les équipages sont complétés par des paysans n'ayant jamais vu la mer<''Histoire de la Révolution française…'', Adolphe Thiers, Félix Bodin, p. 323.. Certes, Louis Thomas s’empresse de créer à Lorient une école de canonnage. Mais la situation réclame trop, en trop peu de temps, pour que l’on puisse remettre les choses au point. L’Angleterre qui n’a pas eu à subir les contrecoups d’une révolution aligne dans le secteur Manche-Océan, une flotte bien commandée, bien entraînée et surtout bien plus puissante que l’escadre de Brest. Le navire amiral de Villaret-Joyeuse est La Montagne, superbe ancien vaisseau de la Marine royale, connu sous le nom les États de Bourgogne, un de ces 118 canons faisant l’admiration des marins du monde entier par leur puissance, leur vitesse et leur manœuvrabilité. Mais, il y règne un club des Jacobins. On y trouve une guillotine. Le bourreau mange à la table des officiers, avec Villaret. Sur le gaillard avant, des orateurs prononcent des discours patriotiques en permanence. Et puis, Villaret-Joyeuse est surveillé par Jean Bon Saint-André, qui donne des ordres, même sur les routes à prendre. Heureusement, pendant les combats, Villaret de Joyeuse nous dit qu'il se cache : : Ah ! le coquin… à l'instant de la bordée de ''Queen Charlotte il descendit dans la cale''[http://www.google.fr/books?id=7qEFAAAAQAAJ&pg=PA49&dq=villaret+de+Joyeuse&as_brr=1 Histoire de la Révolution française, Louis Blanc, p. 49]. Sa flotte reçoit l'ordre d'aller à la rencontre d'un convoi de grains venant des États-Unis. Jean Bon Saint-André donne l'ordre de désobéir au Comité de Salut public en attaquant les 30 vaisseaux ennemis. Villaret-Joyeuse tient tête à l'escadre britannique de l'amiral lord Richard Howe, dans cette campagne de Prairial qui culmine lors des combats du 10 Prairial (29 mai 1794) et surtout avec la grande bataille du 13 prairial an II (1er juin 1794), où il perd 7 vaisseaux. Mais, malgré la défaite infligée lors de cette bataille du 13 prairial an II, les Anglais, fortement éprouvés doivent se retirer après la bataille, laissant le champ libre au convoi américain de Van Stabel, qui se présente quelques jours plus tard, sans encombre, avec ses 170 bateaux de ravitaillement, augmentés des 14 prises faites en cours de route ! C’est une victoire… sur le blocus, qui permet de nourrir un peuple affamé. Le résultat aurait encore été encore plus brillant pour la marine française, sans la fausse manœuvre de quelques capitaines inexpérimentés, qui laissent couper la ligne''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Jean Bon Saint-André, revenu à Brest, s’acharne contre huit capitaines qu’il livre à l’accusateur public. Dans son rapport de mer dressé au lendemain des événements, Villaret-Joyeuse ne cite aucun nom de navire et ne donne aucun détail sur les noms des vaisseaux engagés. Les pertes, très lourdes, n’apparaissent guère. Il écrit : : ''Je ne me dissimule pas qu’il doit être resté dans cette malheureuse affaire quelques-uns de mes bâtiments… J’en distinguai un par le travers d’un Anglais qui coulaient l’un et l’autre…. Villaret cherche t'il à minimiser pour ne pas avoir à accabler ces capitaines improvisés qui se sont battus comme des lions, mais ont mal manœuvré ? Le citoyen-amiral Villaret-Joyeuse n’a pourtant pas l’habitude de mâcher ses mots et de cultiver la litote dans ses lettres et dans ses rapports !Revue politique et littéraire: revue bleue, Bureaux, 1892, p.697.. L'amiral Howe est l'objet à son retour de moqueries cinglantes et est relevé de son commandement. Les Anglais considèrent que Villaret de Joyeuse est un amiral très habile. Ils savent l'importance de ses efforts pour reconstituer une Marine française et clament leur admiration. Ils disent aussi qu'il mérite les louanges de son pays''Revolution & Political Conflict in the French Navy 1789-1794'', William S. Cormack, p. 278n.. * * * * * Les conséquences désastreuse de la Révolution sur la Marine . Le 27 septembre 1794 Villaret est nommé vice-amiral. Il doit ensuite mener la campagne du Grand Hiver (décembre 1794/janvier 1795) à la tête d’une flotte mal réparée, privée de vivres et hors d’état de prendre la mer dans une période de l’année particulièrement défavorable. Cinq vaisseaux sombrent lors de cette croisière inutile ordonnée par des politiciens incompétents''Histoire de la marine française : des origines à la fin du XIXe siècle'', Alfred Donéaud, Ancre de marine 28/02/2002, p.128.. Excédé le vice-amiral Villaret écrit, le 27 mars 1795, la lettre suivante transcrite textuellement : : Au citoyen Jean Dalbarade, commissaire de la marine et des colonies. : Citoyen commissaire, C'est bien à juste titre que tu te récries sur l'incapacité des commandants de convoi ; tu aurais pu étendre à tes plaintes beaucoup plus loin. Quant à moi, je tranche le mot ; ignorance, intrigues, prétentions, apathie pour le service, basses jalousies, ambition de grade, non pour avoir occasion de se distinguer, mais bien parce que l'emploi donne plus d'argent, voilà malheureusement le tableau trop fidèle des dix-neuf vingtièmes des officiers. Tu n'ignores pas sans doute que les meilleurs marins des différentes places de commerce se tinrent retirés derrière le rideau dans le commencement de la révolution et qu'il s'en présenta au contraire une foule qui, ne pouvant s'employer au commerce, parce qu'ils n'avaient d'autre talent que le verbiage du patriotisme, à la faveur duquel ils avaient séduit les sociétés populaires dont ils étaient membres, obtinrent les premiers emplois. Les capitaines expérimentés, que je suis bien loin d'excuser parce qu'ils sont véritablement coupables d'égoïsme, s'ils ne le sont d'incivisme, ces hommes, dis-je, qui auraient pu servir efficacement la République par leurs talents et leurs connaissances, se sont constamment refusés depuis à prendre la mer et, par un amour-propre inexcusable, préfèrent encore aujourd'hui le service de la garde nationale à celui de la mer où, disent-ils, ils seraient obligés de servir sous des capitaines auxquels ils ont souvent refusé le commandement d'un quart. Voilà la vraie cause du petit nombre d'hommes instruits qu'a fournis la marine du commerce; voilà par conséquent la cause des fréquents accidents qu'éprouve la marine de la République qu'il est véritablement temps d'épurer. Puisque la justice et par conséquent les talents sont à l'ordre du jour, et que la France entière est aujourd'hui bien convaincue que le patriotisme, qui est bien une des vertus les plus essentielles des agents du gouvernement, n'est cependant pas la seule, comme on le prétendait autrefois, qu'on doive exiger dans les commandants de nos armées et de nos flottes, tu es sans doute en droit d'exiger de moi, d'après cet exposé, des notes qui puissent te mettre à même de créer un corps de marine qui puisse seconder les hautes vues qu'a la Convention sur cette partie des forces de la République. Mais, mes apostilles et les retraites que je solliciterais ne pourraient-elles pas être taxées d'arbitraire, puisque je ne pourrais alléguer que mon opinion, le défaut d'éducation et le peu de moral de la plupart de ces commandants qui ne le sont qu'en dépit de la nature, qui paraît leur avoir refusé l'énergie, l'activité et les connaissances indispensables à l'homme destiné à commander à ses semblables. Signé VILLARETArchives du ministère de la marine et Batailles navales de la France, de O. Troude – 1867, Challamel aîné, p.395.. Dans un engagement devant l’île de Groix, la mollesse et l’incompétence des officiers entraînent la perte de trois grosses unités de l’escadre. Villaret-Joyeuse est battu par l'amiral Alexander Hood, vicomte Bridport au combat naval de Groix, le 23 juin 1795. Sir John Warren, amiral britannique, qui a son pavillon à bord de La Pomone, dirige spécialement les opérations du premier débarquement d’émigrés venus de Grande-Bretagne, et concoure à la prise du fort de Penthièvre. Le 5 messidor (23 juin), les deux escadres paraissent à la vue de Groix à 4 heures du matin, à 5 heures et demie elles sont toutes les deux à 4 lieues de terre, c’est là que le combat commence. Les français continuent toujours leur route tout en se battant. Ils sont à une demi-lieue de la pointe ouest de l'île, quand le feu prend par accident au vaisseau français Le Formidable. Il est obligé de jeter à bas son mât d'artimon et de noyer ses poudres ; un vaisseau britannique l'oblige d'amener son pavillon. Un instant après l’Alexander et le Tigre, deux autres vaisseaux français, sont coupés et pris. Les capitaines de Villaret l’abandonnent et prennent chasse en débandade. D’autres vont se réfugier à Lorient et refusent d’en sortir. Ils seront condamnés par le Conseil de guerre''Le dossier Kerguelen'', Loïc Du Rostu, p. 150.. Le vice-amiral entouré de plusieurs vaisseaux ennemis, le sien criblé de boulets, parvient enfin à se dégager. Cela permet le débarquement des émigrés à Quiberon. Excédé, Villaret-Joyeuse donne sa démission et rentre chez lui. Le fait que la plupart des 952 prisonniers de l'armée royale passés aux armes du 1er au 25 août 1795 soient des anciens officiers de la Marine royale n'est peut-être pas étranger à cette décision. En effet, Villaret-Joyeuse ne craint pas d'affirmer que tous nos meilleurs officiers de Marine sont morts à Quiberon''Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795'', Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987.. * * * * * * * * * * Première disgrâce (1796) . Theobald Wolfe Tone, le chef des United Irish, en conflit avec l’Angleterre, vient en France demander du support militaire. Répondant à ses attentes, le général Hoche propose un projet de descente en Irlande : une importante expédition doit débarquer en 1796 une armée française sur les côtes de l’Irlande. Le 15 décembre 1796 une armée de quarante-cinq navires transportant 13.400 hommes quitte Brest. C’est l’Expédition d'Irlande (1796). Une escadre de 15 vaisseaux de ligne, 12 frégates, 6 corvettes ou avisos et 9 bâtiments de transport doit, sous les ordres de Villaret-Joyeuse, transporter dans cette île 15.000 hommes de débarquement aux ordres de Hoche. Au moment de lever l'ancre Villaret, qui est contre cette opération et s'entend très mal avec Hoche, est rappelé et remplacé par Morard de Galles qui, le 25 frimaire an V, donne le signal du départ''Histoire de la Révolution française'', Adolphe Thiers, Paris : Furne et Cie 1846, p.344.Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795, Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987.. Cette expédition n'est pas heureuse. Villaret-Joyeuse qui en a prévu tous les malheurs donne sa démission, que le directoire accepte''Dictionnaire historique, ou histoire abrégée des hommes qui se sont fait un nom par leur génie, leurs talens, leurs vertus, leurs erreurs ou leurs crimes, depuis le commencement du monde jusqu'à nos jours'', François Xavier de Feller, 1735-1802 – Lille, 1833, p.305.. * * * * * Député au Conseil des Cinq-Cents et déporté . Député au Conseil des Cinq-Cents . Sans commandement, Louis Thomas Villaret-Joyeuse fait campagne fin 1796 pour être élu au Conseil des Cinq-Cents, par le département du Morbihan. Il est élu le 11 avril 1797 avec 232 voix sur 284 votantsOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.188.Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795, Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987.. Villaret de Joyeuse siège avec un groupe de tendance royaliste : le club dit des Clichiens avec Dumas, Boissy d'Anglas, Pichegru, Vaublanc et Barbé-Marbois''Galerie historique des contemporaines'', p.427, Pierre Louis Pascal de Jullian, Bruxelles. Wahlen, 1822, p.427.. Ses députés composant ce club sont des modérés qui ne souhaitent pas un retour à l’Ancien Régime, mais plutôt une monarchie constitutionnelle acceptant certains acquis de la Révolution. Villaret-Joyeuse dénonce vigoureusement l’état misérable des équipages et il s’efforce dans ses nouvelles fonctions de servir autant qu’il le peut cette marine, meurtrie, malmenée, à laquelle il reste profondément attaché. Ce député du Morbihan défend aussi les intérêts des habitants des façades maritimes de la France et de son empire colonial qui s'enrichissaient du fait des échanges commerciaux ou travaillaient pour l’outre-mer ou la métropole. Ces populations nombreuses, environ 10 % des Français, sont plongées dans la misère par la maîtrise anglaise des mers depuis 6 ans et l'anarchie qui règne dans les colonies. Villaret de Joyeuse le pense et le dit au Conseil des Cinq-CentsVillaret de Joyeuse, Louis Thomas, 1747-1812, Discours de Villaret-Joyeuse, député du Morbihan ; sur l’importance des colonies & les moyens de les pacifier : séance du 12 prairial an 5. Il entre alors en conflit assez violent avec le ministre de la marine et des colonies Truguet et demande l’envoi de troupes à Saint-Domingue et une politique plus sévère pour protéger les blancs des exactions des noirs''Ortholan, colonel Henri, ''L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.190.. Villaret dont le frère possède une grande plantation à l’île de France (Mauritius) devient ainsi l'un des principaux porte-paroles du lobby colonial. L'ex vice-amiral essaie aussi devant cette assemblée de défendre les intérêts du corsaire Surcouf : : Corps législatif. Conseil des Cinq-Cents. Rapport fait par Villaret-Joyeuse sur le message du Directoire concernant les prises faites dans les mers de l'Inde par le capitaine Surcouf. Séance du 15 thermidor an V[http://data.bnf.fr/10730045/louis-thomas_villaret_de_joyeuse/ Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse (1747-1812)]. Villaret de Joyeuse devient le 19 juin 1797 l'un des secrétaires du Conseil des Cinq-CentsOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.189.Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795, Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987.. On a aussi : : Corps législatif. Conseil des Cinq-Cents. Opinion de Villaret-Joyeuse sur les destitutions militaires. Séance du 30 thermidor an V[http://data.bnf.fr/10730045/louis-thomas_villaret_de_joyeuse/ Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse (1747-1812)]. * * * * * Arrêté et déporté . thumb|260px|Députés des Cinq-cents arrêtés. Le 16 juillet 1797, sous la pression des conseils, les trois directeurs républicains Barras, Reubell et La Reveillière-Lépeaux, décident un remaniement ministériel, en défaveur des royalistes. Le 3 septembre, Vaublanc, avec son collègue l'amiral Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse et d'autres clichiens, est à deux doigts de réussir un coup d'État contre le triumvirat des directeurs républicains. L'amiral Villaret-Joyeuse négocie pour décider Carnot à se prononcer en faveur de la majorité. Il le conduit chez M. de Vaublanc qui demeure alors boulevard des Italiens. D'autres entrevues suivent''Carnot et le comte de Vaublanc: 1791-1815'', Lazare Carnot, Collection XIX, 2016.. Le plan des Clichiens qui convainc le directeur Carnot est simple. Vaublanc est chargé de prononcer un discours le 4 septembre devant le Conseil des Cinq-Cents exigeant la mise en accusation des trois directeurs républicains. Pendant ce temps, le général Pichegru, convaincu par Carnot de rentrer dans la conspiration et à la tête de la garde du Corps législatif, aurait pour rôle de venir arrêter les directeurs''Histoire et dictionnaire de la révolution française 1789-1799'', Jean Tulard, J.-F. Fayard et A. Fierro, Paris, Robert Laffont, Paris, 1987, p. 222 ISBN|2-221-04588-2.Mémoires sur la Révolution de France et recherches sur les causes qui ont amené la Révolution de 1789 et celles qui l'ont suivie (tome 2, livre IV, chapitre IV).. Malheureusement pour eux, le général Bonaparte, alors chef de l'armée d'Italie, intercepte entre temps un agent royaliste, Louis-Alexandre de Launay, comte d'Antraigues, en possession de documents concernant cette conspiration et de la trahison de Pichegru. Il envoie alors le général Augereau et son armée à Paris où celui-ci fait placarder la trahison de Pichegru dans les rues: c'est le Coup d'État du 18 fructidor an V (4 septembre 1797). Les principaux conspirateurs sont soit arrêtés et déportés en Guyane comme Pichegru et Barthélémy, soit en fuite tels que Carnot ou Vaublanc. Villaret fait partie des proscrits lors du Coup d'État du 18 fructidor an V. Échappant de peu à la déportation à Sinnamary, après s’être caché, il est assigné à résidence à l’île d’Oléron, où il s’installe avec sa famille. Il y reste presque trois ans. Ses biens sont confisqués''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Il évite ainsi la mort ou la maladie. Sur un total de 328 déportés par le Directoire à Sinnamary, 180 y meurent sur place dans les mois qui suivent leur arrivée''Seuls les morts ne reviennent jamais – Les pionniers de la guillotine sèche en Guyane française sous le Directoire. Philippe de Ladebat. Amalthée 2008. pages 420.. * * * * * * * * * * DU TEMPS DU CONSULAT . thumb|260px|Gravure montrant les esclaves révoltés massacrant les blancs à Saint-Domingue et brûlant les plantations. Déjà au Conseil des Cinq-Cents Villaret-Joyeuse fait des discours sur la défense de nos colonies : : Corps législatif. Conseil des Cinq-Cents. Discours de Villaret-Joyeuse, député du Morbihan, sur l'importance des colonies et les moyens de les pacifier. Séance du 12 prairial an V. Édition : (Paris,) : Impr. nationale, prairial an V. Conseil des Cinq-Cents[http://data.bnf.fr/10730045/louis-thomas_villaret_de_joyeuse/ Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse (1747-1812)]. : Corps législatif. Conseil des Cinq-Cents. Opinion de Villaret-Joyeuse sur l'envoi de commissaires à Saint-Domingue. Séance du 3 messidor an V. Édition : (Paris,) : Impr. nationale, messidor an V. Conseil des Cinq-Cents[http://data.bnf.fr/10730045/louis-thomas_villaret_de_joyeuse/ Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse (1747-1812)]. * * * * * Le plan de Villaret de Joyeuse . Bonaparte cherche à rallier à sa cause les anciens clichyens qu’il fait libérer. Villaret de Joyeuse est rappelé de l'île d'Oléron, par le général en chef, dès les premiers jours de l'établissement du gouvernement consulaire (1799 - 1804), et il vient reprendre un poste mérité pour tant de services et de dévouement à la patrie. Son retour dans les ports français est un jour de fête pour l'armée navale de l'Océan, dont il continue de diriger les opérations avec le titre de vice-amiral en mars 1801Dossier/Marine et colonies Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse.. Louis Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse a un plan ambitieux. Il veut doter la France d'un empire colonial. Il faut prendre le Surinam, envoyer les forces navales bataves à la reconquête du cap de Bonne-Espérance, du Brésil et l'Angola. Il envisage avec l'empereur de conquérir Trinidad et de ramener de force les généraux haïtiens en France sur ses vaisseaux, après les avoir attirés par des fêtes''La Démence coloniale sous Napoléon'', Yves Benot, La Découverte, Paris, 1988. pp. 26-27.. * * * * * L'expédition de Saint-Domingue . thumb|260px|Gravure représentant un massacre de blancs à Saint-Domingue en 1791.thumb|260px|Massacres d'officiers blancs par des noirs.thumb|260px|Combat entre grenadiers et noirs à Saint-Domingue. À la veille de la Paix d'Amiens, il apprend le 8 octobre 1801 qu'il est juste chargé du commandement des forces navales destinées à Saint-Domingue''La Démence coloniale sous Napoléon'', Yves Benot, La Découverte, Paris, 1988. pp. 26-27.. Au niveau de l’envoi du corps expéditionnaire du général Leclerc, Napoléon planifie toutLettre de Napoléon. Octobre 1801. : : Quant à Saint-Domingue, l’amiral Villaret-Joyeuse partira de Brest avec douze vaisseaux de ligne français et les cinq espagnols, si ceux-ci ne refusent pas obstinément de le suivre. Il portera 6 ou 7.000 hommes de troupes. Il passera devant Rochefort, où il ralliera l’escadre qui s’y trouve, qui aura à bord 2.500 hommes. Il se rendra droit au Cap, pour faire respecter dans Saint-Domingue les droits de la métropole. : L’escadre de Rochefort sera commandée par le contre-amiral La Touche-Tréville. : Le Scipion et les deux frégates qui sont à Nantes formeront une division particulière, sous les ordres du contre-amiral Bedout. Il sera embarqué 1.000 hommes sur ces trois bâtiments, qui partiront dix jours après le départ de l’amiral Villaret-Joyeuse pour se ranger sous ses ordres et aller droit à Saint-Domingue s’emparer de la partie espagnole. : Les quatre frégates qui sont à Cadix, les deux vaisseaux que l’Espagne nous a donnés et un des trois vaisseaux français partiront sous les ordres du contre-amiral Linois; ils embarqueront 1,500 hommes de troupes et se dirigeront également sur Saint-Domingue. : Les frégates qui sont au Havre embarqueront 600 hommes; elles partiront quinze jours après l’amiral Villaret-Joyeuse, pour lui porter des renforts. : Toutes ces expéditions se feront secrètement, comme si nous étions en temps de guerre. : Le ministre me présentera une note d’agents civils à nommer pour tous ces établissements, qui, tous, seront provisoirement organisés comme la Guadeloupe. : Il faut que tout soit calculé sur le départ de l’amiral Villaret de l’escadre de Rochefort pour le 5 brumaire. : Immédiatement après le départ de l’amiral Villaret, ordonnez des armements à Brest pour pouvoir envoyer des secours à Saint-Domingue, tant en munitions de guerre qu’en hommes. : Je désire que le corps expéditionnaire qui s’embarque à Brest soit porté à 6.000 hommes. Faites-moi connaître l’état de tout le personnel qui est embarqué à bord de l’escadre de l’amiral Villaret-Joyeuse, et ce qu’il faudrait embarquer pour compléter 6.000 hommes. C'est le 14 décembre 1801, que la flotte commandée par Villaret de Joyeuse part pour Saint-Domingue. Elle est composée de 21 frégates et de 35 navires de ligne, dont l'un est armé de 120 canons, quitte Brest, Lorient, Rochefort emportant 7 à 8.000 hommes''Histoire de l'expédition des Français à Saint-Domingue sous le consulat de Napoléon Bonaparte''; suivie des Mémoires et notes d'Isaac Louverture sur la même expédition et sur la vie de son père. Paris, Fanjat aîné ; A.-A. Renouard, 1825, p. 30.. Toutefois, le contre-amiral La Touche-Tréville se dirige vers les Canaries au lieu de rejoindre Villaret-Joyeuse à Belle-Île-en-Mer''Mémoires et correspondance du roi Jérôme et de la reine Catherine…'', Catherine, Jérôme Bonaparte, p.91.. Leclerc est mécontent de ce qu'il pense être une attitude de Villaret de Joyeuse lors du voyage : : Il a rendu notre arrivée à Saint-Domingue trop tardive par les points où il nous a fait arrêter comme rendez-vous. En raison de la durée du voyage, les réserves de vivres sont entamées et les approvisionnements, chargés sur deux navires de l'escadre de Cadix, le Desaix et le Saint-Génard, sont perdus lorsqu'ils touchent des roches en manœuvrant dans la rade du Cap Français. Visiblement ce général ne comprend pas ce qu'est un vent contraire. Villaret de Joyeuse comme ses capitaines dans le golfe de Gascogne pendant 15 jours pour essayer de doubler le Cabo Fisterra galicien. Les navires ont rendez-vous dans la baie de Samaná. L'amiral Villaret de Joyeuse y parvient le 29 janvier suivi de peu par Latouche-Tréville. Le contre-amiral La Touche-Tréville se dirige vers les Canaries au lieu de rejoindre Villaret-Joyeuse à Belle-Île-en-Mer''Mémoires et correspondance du roi Jérôme et de la reine Catherine…'', Catherine, Jérôme Bonaparte, p.91.. Sans attendre Ganteaume et Linois, les navires présents se répartissent dans différents ports, afin de surprendre Toussaint. Le général Kerversau doit se rendre à San-Dominguo dans la partie espagnole de l'île. Le général Boudet, conduit par Latouche-Tréville, doit s'emparer de Port-au-Prince. Le chef de l'expédition, conduit par Villaret de Joyeuse fait voile vers le Cap. Villaret arrive le 3 février 1802 devant le Cap-Français. L'attaque se fait par terre et par mer, le 5 février. Christophe exécute les ordres, la ville est en flammes. * * * * * * * * * * DU TEMPS DU PREMIER EMPIRE . Le vice-amiral reste aux Antilles comme capitaine-général de la Martinique et Sainte-Lucie, le 3 avril 1802Dossier/Marine et colonies Archives/Villaret de Joyeuse.. Il reprend donc possession de l'île où il a de bonnes relations avec les colons. * * * * * Capitaine général de la Martinique et de Sainte-Lucie (1802 - 1809) . Un gouverneur actif mais bienveillant (1802 - 1809) . Le 3 avril 1802, l'île de la Martinique est rendue à la France, par le traité d'Amiens. Le même jour, Villaret est nommé capitaine-général des îles de la Martinique et de Sainte-Lucie, qu'il va gouverner pendant sept ans''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. Vers la fin de septembre, l'escadre, qui vient de prendre possession de l'île, mouille dans la baie de Fort-Royal, ayant à bord le nouveau gouverneur, l'amiral Villaret-Joyeuse''L'Art De Vérifier Les Dates Des Faits Historiques, Des Chartes, Des Chroniques, Et Autres Anciens Monuments Depuis La Naissance De Notre Seigneur. P. Moreau, Valade, Treuttel, pp.399 et 400.. Louis Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse retrouve à ses côtés, à La Martinique, en 1802, un des oncles d'Agathe Mottet, lui-aussi témoin à son mariage de son ami Benoît de Rambaud, le commissaire David Le Proux de la Rivière, certainement envoyé par Napoléon, pour le surveillerGuy de Rambaud, Pour l'amour du Dauphin, pp. 29 et 30.. D'après une loi consulaire du 6 prairial an X (26 mai), La Martinique est régie par trois magistrats, savoir : un capitaine-général, un préfet colonial et un grand-juge. Par la loi du 10 prairial an X (30 mai), le régime des colonies est soumis, pendant dix ans, aux règlements qui sont faits par le gouvernement''Code de la Martinique'', tom. IV, n- 921, 922.. Le capitaine-général est un homme assez autoritaire qui aime bien tout réglementer, d'où un arrêté du gouverneur Villaret de Joyeuse et du préfet Laussat ordonnant, en 1808, la plantation sur les habitations de la Martinique de manioc, de bananiers, de patates, d'ignames, de pois d'Angole, de topinambours…. Mais son administration porte cependant l'empreinte de son caractère. Elle est active sans tracasseries et bienveillante sans faiblesse. Il laisse dans les esprits les plus honorables souvenirs''Biographie nouvelle des contemporains, ou Dictionnaire historique et raisonné de tous les hommes..., Arnault, Jay, Jouy, Norvins, Dufour, Ledentu, 1827.. * * * * * La prise de La Martinique (1809) . Le 4 juillet 1803, la guerre éclate entre la France et l'Angleterre et donne lieu à l'ouverture des ports de la colonie aux neutres, afin de faciliter un écoulement à ses produits et d'assurer sa subsistance. Le 8 du même mois, le capitaine-général Villaret-Joyeuse déclare la colonie en état de siège''Code de la Martinique, tom. IV, n- 1014 et 1019.. Louis-Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse est fait Grand-aigle de la Légion d'Honneur en 1805''La Légion d'honneur: son institution, sa splendeur, ses curiosités'', Alexandre Mazas, Chez Dentu, 1854.. Il est fait comte d'Empire trois ans plus tard, en 1808''Pour Dieu et le roi, ou, L'inutile sacrifice: Quiberon, juin-juillet 1795'', Henri Lambert, Marque-Maillard 1987.. Mais, sa femme, Félicité de Villars de Roche, décède le 13 novembre 1808 à Fort Royal et sa mère meurt aussi à La Martinique, comme beaucoup de blancs. Les dommages subis par l'économie martiniquaise pendant cette période sont importants sévères. Les frégates britanniques attaquant les villes côtières et les navires, et les navires marchands empêchant d'échanger les produits de la Martinique avec la France ou les îles alliées. La désaffection grandit sur l'île, surtout parmi la majorité noire récemment émancipée. Pendant l'été de 1808, Villaret de Joyeuse, envoie des messages urgents à la France pour lui fournir des vivres et des renfortsJames, William (2002). The Naval History of Great Britain, Volume 5, 1808–1811. Conway Maritime Press. ISBN 0-85177-909-3.. Certains de ses messages sont interceptés par des navires britanniques et le moral devient bas à La Martinique. L'Amirauté britannique ordonne au vice-amiral Sir Alexander Cochrane de lever une force expéditionnaire avec tous les navires et troupes qui sont disponibles et d'envahir l'îleClowes, William Laird (1997). The Royal Navy, A History from the Earliest Times to 1900, Volume V. Chatham Publishing. ISBN 1-86176-014-0.. Cette expédition préparée à la Barbade est composée de 6 vaisseaux de ligne, 7 frégates et 13 goélettes, sous le commandement de l'amiral Alexander Cochrane, ayant à bord 4.500 hommes d'infanterie, avec de la cavalerie et de l'artillerie en proportion, sous les ordres du lieutenant-général George Becwith. Le gros des forces françaises a regagné la métropole depuis longtemps. Louis Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse doit faire face à cette attaque menée par l’Anglais avec peu de moyens. Il reçoit le choc d’une armada forte de 15.000 hommes avec un seul navire et quelques milliers d’hommes à terre. Les premières troupes débarquent en deux divisions, l'une à Baie-Robert, et 1’autre à Sainte-Luce. Le 1er février 1809, elles s'avancent vers le Fort-Bourbon, et après trois attaques inutiles, prennent possession des hauteurs de Surerey qui le dominent. Le lendemain, la division du major-général Maitland, qui a débarqué à Sainte-Luce, opère sa jonction avec le précédent corps d'armée''L'art De Vérifier Les Dates Des Faits Historiques, Des Chartes, Des Chroniques, Et Autres Anciens Monuments Depuis La Naissance De Notre Seigneur''. P. Moreau, Valade, Treuttel, pp.399 et 400.. Sans renforts, bientôt sans ressources, malgré une vigoureuse résistance après avoir subi un mois de bombardements et d'attaques, à Fort-Royal, la garnison de cette place propose de se rendre, sous la condition d'être envoyée en France sur parole; ce qui est refusé. En conséquence, le feu recommence avec plus de vivacité; et le lendemain matin, le bombardement détruit le toit du magasin du fort et il y a des craintes que d'autres bombardements enflamment la poudre et détruisent complètement le fortJames, William (2002). The Naval History of Great Britain, Volume 5, 1808–1811. Conway Maritime Press. ISBN 0-85177-909-3.. La garnison fait donc de nouvelles propositions qui sont signées et ratifiées le 24 février. Villaret se résout à capituler le 27 avril 1809. Les Français obtiennent de sortir avec les honneurs de la guerre, et sont conduits à Quiberon, en France, pour y être échangés avec des prisonniers anglais, rang pour rang. Ils sont au nombre de 2.224. * * * * * Sanctions contre un prétendant dangereux . L'Empereur n'ayant point consenti au cartel d'échange, ils sont ramenés en Angleterre''L'Art De Vérifier Les Dates Des Faits Historiques, Des Chartes, Des Chroniques, Et Autres Anciens Monuments Depuis La Naissance De Notre Seigneur''. P. Moreau, Valade, Treuttel, pp.399 et 400.. A son retour en France, iVillaret de Joyeuse ne cesse de demander que sa conduite soit examinée judiciairement, mais il ne peut obtenir d'être jugé. Le ministre de la marine et des colonies Denis Decrès qui le considère comme un prétendant dangereux à sa succession saisit l’occasion pour le blâmer abusivement comme responsable de la perte des îles. Villaret doit faire face à un conseil d'enquête aux ordres du ministre. La cour martiale en décembre 1809, retire leurs commissions, honneurs à Villaret de Joyeuse et un certain nombre de ses subordonnés. Elle leur reproche de s'être mal préparé l'invasion, en particulier d'avoir échoué à fortifier correctement le Fort DesaixClowes, William Laird (1997). The Royal Navy, A History from the Earliest Times to 1900, Volume V. Chatham Publishing. ISBN 1-86176-014-0.. Villaret est exilé à Rouen jusqu’en avril 1811, soit deux années après la reddition de La Martinique. On sait de nos jours que trois vaisseaux de ligne et deux frégates envoyées avec des soldats et des provisions vers l'île capitulent elles-aussiWoodman, Richard (2001). The Sea Warriors. Constable Publishers. ISBN 1-84119-183-3.. Les flottes britanniques sont maîtresses des mers et nos colonies sont toutes prises, même avec de bons défenseurs. * * * * * Gouverneur général de Venise (1811 - 1812) . La réhabilitation vient de Napoléon lui-même et de façon éclatante : : Le courage et la fidélité plaident en faveur du vice-amiral... Ses fautes ont-elles fait perdre la colonie ? Elles ont tout au plus abrégé de quelques jours la durée de sa conservation.... En 1811, Napoléon relève Villaret de sa disgrâce et le nomme commandant de la 12e région militaire, puis Gouverneur général de Venise le 29 août 1811. L’empereur explique à Clarke qu’il veut un bon administrateur qui surveille la ville, mais aussi se charge des chantiers navalsOrtholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006), p.262.. Une crise d’hydropisie le terrasse. Il est décédé le 24 juillet 1812, à Venise, et repose, selon son souhait, au bord de la mer dans l'île du Lido de Venise''Venise, un refuge romantique: (1830-1848), Espaces littéraires, Florence Brieu-Galaup. L'Harmattan, 2007.. * * * * * * * * * * APRES SON DÉCÈS . Sa renommée . Villaret de Joyeuse est un capitaine exceptionnel sachant maintenir ordre et discipline dans son équipage lorsque tous les autres se mutinent et est aussi un combattant courageux très estimé par Pierre André de Suffren. Son nom est sur l’Arc de Triomphe de l’Étoile, à côté de ceux des soldats les plus valeureux de la Révolution et de l’Empire. Sa statue sur une façade du Palais du Louvre et sur la place d'Auch qui porte son nom. Si son bilan comme amiral se solde par une suite de défaites, voire de désastres, son talent de tacticien et ses qualités de général en chef restent indéniables. Il doit exercer ses commandements d'escadre dans la période la plus sombre de l'Histoire de la Marine française, sans avoir eu seulement le temps d’acquérir la moindre expérience de la fonction. : ''On ne lui a donné à commander que des escadres mal équipées, de mauvais équipages et des officiers pire encore. On ne pouvait faire mieux que ce qu’il a réussi à accomplir avec eux et malgré eux''H.E. Jenkins, ''Histoire de la Marine Française.. Il faut du courage pour accepter fin 1793 le commandement d’une flotte réorganisée par un Jeanbon Saint André, un criminel doublé d'un incapable. Il faut surtout du talent pour la conduire dans un combat, certes perdu, mais de façon honorable en Prairial. De ce fait, la présence de son nom n’est pas déplacée sur les piliers de l’Arc de Triomphe. Toutefois son rôle de porte-parole du lobby esclavagiste sous le Directoire ternit sérieusement son image. La seule défense – si c’en est une – que l’on puisse lui trouver sur ce plan c’est qu’il est loin d’être le seul : la quasi-totalité des élites et de ses pairs sont à la même époque ou sous le Consulat des partisans de l’esclavage (Ganteaume, Bruix, Forfait, etc.). Les prises de position courageuses de l’amiral Truguet dans ce domaine sont une exception rarissime. * * * * * Sa descendance . Louis Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse et Thérèse Félicité de Villars de Roche sont les parents de : ¤ Caroline Villaret de Joyeuse , née en fin 1792 ou en 1793. ¤ Alexis Jean-Marie Villaret de Joyeuse est né à Lorient le 10 décembre 1788. Il entre dans la Marine vers 1803, lieutenant de vaisseau en 1812, il finit capitaine de vaisseau. Gentilhomme de la chambre du Roi Charles X, il est fait chevalier de Saint-Louis et chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur en 1825. Lors de l'expédition de 1830, qui transporte l'armée d'Afrique en Afrique du Nord et qui marque le début de la conquête de l'Algérie par la France, il commande le navire amiral Provence. Il décède à Versailles le 23 janvier 1873 à l'âge de 84 ans. Marié à Cadix le 16 mars 1825 à Émilie Joséphine Sheil, il a deux enfants : ¤¤ Félicité Caroline Marie Émilie, née le 9 octobre 1826 à Versailles. ¤¤ Édouard Marie né le 9 mai 1829 à Versailles, lieutenant de vaisseau. Embarqué sur la frégate Iphigénie en 1854, il contracte la fièvre jaune, lors d'une escale à La Havane, et meurt en mer le 19 juillet 1854. ¤ Auguste Marie Félix Villaret de Joyeuse né le 31 mai 1790 à Lorient, est officier supérieur, chevalier de Saint-Louis et chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Sources . * Bordonove (Georges) : Les Marins de l’An II, Éditions Robert Laffont, Paris 1974 * Caron (c-a François) : La Guerre incomprise : le mythe de Suffren, Service Historique de la Marine, Vincennes, 1996 * Castagnon Robert, Gloires de Gascogne, éditions Loubatière (en partie sur Villaret de Joyeuse) * Cunat Charles, Histoire du bailli de Suffren (Consultable en ligne) * Cormack William S., Revolution & Political Conflict in the French Navy 1789-1794, Cambridge University Press; Édition : New Ed (9 mai 2002) * Glachant Roger, Suffren et le temps de Vergennes, éditions France-Empire, 1976 * Granier (Hubert) : Histoire des Marins Français 1793 – 1815, Les Prémices de la République, Marines Éditions, Nantes 1998. * Jenkins (H.E.) : Histoire de la Marine Française, Mac Donald and Jane’s, Londres, 1973 ; Albin Michel, Paris, 1977 pour la traduction française. * Klein Charles-Armand, Mais qui est le bailli de Suffren Saint-Tropez ? - Mémoires du Sud - Éditions Equinoxe, 2000. * Le Pelley-Fonteny, Monique, Itinéraire d'un marin granvillais : Georges-René Pléville le Pelley (1726-1805). Neptunia (les mémoires un autre grand marin navigant à la même époque) * Ortholan, colonel Henri, L’Amiral Villaret-Joyeuse : des Antilles à Venise 1747-1812, Bernard Giovanangeli (26 janvier 2006) * Presles, Claude des, Suffren dans l'océan Indien (1781 - 1783), Economica, 1999 * [http://www.google.fr/books?id=g9IAAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA1&dq=suffren Roux Joseph Siméon, Le Bailli de Suffren dans l'Inde(Consultable en ligne)] * Six (Georges) : Dictionnaire biographique des Généraux et Amiraux de la Révolution et de l’Empire, Librairie Historique et Nobiliaire, Georges Saffroy éditeur, Paris 1934 * Suffren, Pierre André de, Journal de bord du bailli de Suffren dans l'Inde (1781 - 1784), avec une préface par le vice-amiral Edmond Jurien de La Gravière, Henri Moris, Paris : Challamel, 1888 * Unienville, Raymond d', Hier Suffren, Mauritius Printing 1972 * Vergé-Franceschi Michel, La Marine française au XVIIIe, SEDES, 1996 * Villaret de Joyeuse, Louis Thomas, 1747-1812, Discours de Villaret-Joyeuse, député du Morbihan; sur l’importance des colonies & les moyens de les pacifier : séance du 12 prairial an 5, Paris : de l’Imprimerie nationale, 1797 * * * * * Liens externes . * Musée de la Compagnie des Indes de Lorient * Généalogie et Histoire de la Caraïbe * Villaret de Joyeuse Catégorie:Naissance en 1747 Catégorie:Naissance à Auch Catégorie:Personnalité du Gers Catégorie:Personnalité de la franc-maçonnerie initiée avant 1800 Catégorie:Personnalité française de la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis Catégorie:Histoire de la marine française Catégorie:Histoire du monde indien Catégorie:Personnalité française du XVIIIe siècle Catégorie:Amiral français Catégorie:Membre du Conseil des Cinq-Cents Catégorie:Marin d'Empire Catégorie:Grand-croix de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Décès en 1812 Catégorie:Noms gravés sous l'Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile Catégorie:grand-croix de l’Ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis Catégorie:Saint-Domingue (colonie française)